Los Chicos Malfoy
by MMDD
Summary: Basada en la serie Las Chicas Gilmore. Obviamente tiene unos ligeros cambios. Esta historia es un poco AU. Draco Malfoy se convierte en padre a los 16 años, en medio de una guerra y del lado equivocado, Draco madura y es ayudado por muchas personas para tener una vida mejor. Y sin darse cuenta, Draco atrapa el corazón de Harry Potter de una sola mirada y con tres simples palabras.
1. Voy a ser papá

Será Padre.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Ya no puedo más!

Harry se acercó más al lugar de donde venían esas palabras, frente a él estaba la puerta del baño de niñas del segundo piso, y ahí dentro se encontraba su enemigo Draco Malfoy hablando solo.

Tenía dos opciones: Entrar y enfrentarse a Malfoy o ir por el Profesor Dumbledore y sus amigos.

-¡No sé qué hacer! ¡Merlín ayúdame por favor!

Oír eso lo convenció de sacar su varita y entrar despacio al baño tratando de no hacer ni un solo ruido. Puso su varita en posición y se sorprendió al ver a Malfoy así.

Llorando frente a los lavabos con una desesperación apabullante, que por un segundo provoco algo en Harry, pero este negó aquel sentimiento, pues no tenía tiempo ahora para eso. Observo un segundo más a Malfoy llorar, había algo hipnótico en ver a alguien tan soberbio y cruel demorándose de una manera tan triste y agonizante.

Era como si Malfoy hubiera perdido el camino.

Se adentró más en el baño y sin darse cuenta piso un charco que pareció poner en alerta al rubio, el cual miro al espejo que estaba delante para encontrarse a sus espaldas a Harry Potter.

La persona que menos tenía ganas de ver justo ahora.

Se giró con su varita ya preparada apuntando a Potter, el cual sostuvo con más firmeza la suya apuntando directo al corazón del rubio.

Se miraron a los ojos un segundo, mientras los ojos de Harry estaban llenos de fiereza y determinación, los de Draco estaban rojos de tanto llorar por la desesperación de no saber qué hacer.

-¡Vete Potter, quiero estar solo!- Grito Draco sin bajar la varita y con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuál es tu plan mortifago de mierda? – Harry le grito blandiendo su varita con furia.

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¡No!

Ninguno supo bien quien comenzó a lanzar hechizos primero, pero eso ya no importaba, lo único que querían era dañar al otro. Eso siempre los hacía sentir mejor.

-Cruc….

Draco no acabo de pronunciar una de las maldiciones imperdonables pues Harry había pronunciado de manera rápida y firme.

-¡Sectumsempra!

Ambos abrieron los ojos con fuerza por distintas razones, Draco por el dolor que sintió en cuanto el hechizo lo golpeo, espadas cortando su piel como fuego ardiente, el golpe de su cabeza al rebotar contra el mojado suelo del baño y la sangre saliendo a borbotones de su cuerpo. Harry en cambio entro en shock al ver el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy caer al suelo lleno de sangre y con un grito desgarrador. Se sintió aún más aterrado al ver como aun en el suelo Malfoy aun recibía cortes en su pecho.

La sangre de Malfoy lleno todo el piso del baño del segundo piso, sus gemidos fueron los que hicieron que Harry despertara del shock inicial, corrió hacia el para tirarse de inmediato a su lado en el suelo, no le importo mancharse de la sangre de su enemigo ni del agua sucia que estaba ahí.

Probo con todos los hechizos que conocía de curación pero nada daba resultada, y los chillidos del fantasma tampoco lo ayudaban a pensar claramente, tiro su varita a un lado viendo que no servía de nada.

No solo estaba furioso con su varita y con el mismo por no hacer nada por Malfoy, sino que también se sentía terriblemente mal, el nunca deseo que esto pasara, solo quería saber la verdad, pero no quería matar a Malfoy.

Matar. Eso era lo que había hecho.

Había matado a su compañero, a un inocente.

A Draco Malfoy.

En cuanto pensó eso último su corazón dolió tanto que sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, al parecer había algo en el hecho de matar a Draco Malfoy que lo rompía por dentro de una forma salvaje.

Coloco la cabeza de Malfoy en su regazo mientras le retiraba unos mechones de la frente. No pudo evitar sentir curioso el hecho de que le importara más ver los ojos de Malfoy que tratar de parar la sangre que seguía saliendo.

Malfoy abría y cerraba los ojos mientras gemía despacio, principio solo miraba hacia el techo, pero en cuanto miro a los ojos verdes de Harry hablo de manera entrecortada:

-Astry, lo siento

Harry detuvo por un momento sus lágrimas para ver como Malfoy lloraba pronunciando el nombre de Astoria Greengrass. Eso lo hizo sentir mil veces peor que ver a Malfoy desangrarse por su culpa.

-Soy yo Malfoy, Harry Potter, ¿Me ves?- susurro Harry acariciando la mejilla sangrante del chico, y cuando lo miro con más atención y sonrió, Harry pensó que había sido reconocido.

-Astoria, Astoria, Astry, no sabes cuánto te quiero.

Pero no.

Harry siguió llorando sobre el cuerpo cada vez más débil de Malfoy, sin atreverse a hablarle de nuevo ni a ir a buscar ayuda. Quería ser la última persona que viera a Draco Malfoy y también ser la última persona que el vea.

-Señor Potter, ¡Aléjese del Señor Malfoy ahora mismo!

El grito de Snape lo hizo brincar un poco, mira hacia arriba y observo a un Snape cansado dirigiéndose hacia ellos con su varita alzada.

-¿No me escucho? ¡He dicho que se aparte!

Tomo con fuerza el brazo de Harry y lo lanzo hacia el otro lado del baño, recostó la cabeza de Draco suavemente en el suelo y se puso a recitar hechizos, los cuales lograron que la sangre se detuviera.

Snape levito el cuerpo de Draco y miro a Harry con desprecio mientras le decía:

-Vendrá a la enfermería conmigo, me muero por ver que pensara el Director de su comportamiento tan ruin.- sonrió malicioso y caminando con el cuerpo flotante justo detrás.

Al ser tan noche nadie vio al profesor Snape caminando delante de un herido Malfoy y un furioso Potter. Todos perdieron ese digno espectáculo. Que lastima.

-Pomfrey, necesito tu ayuda, al parecer Potter se volvió loco y ando matando alumnos.

-¿Qué? – grito la enfermera al oír las palabras del profesor, pero se calló en cuanto vio el cuerpo herido.- Recuéstalo Severus, iré por pociones.

Pomfrey fue por pociones, mientras Snape y Harry se miraban cada uno con más desprecio que el anterior.

-¿Ha disfrutado de esto señor Potter? ¿Ya ha cumplido su sueño de ser un asesino?- Severus miro a Potter con furia por lo que le había hecho a su alumno favorito.

-Mi sueño no es ser un asesino, de hecho era ser un famoso proxeneta.- Harry se acercó un poco a la cama de Malfoy mientras sonreía.

Los colores se subieron como una montaña rusa al rostro de Snape, _¡Maldito mocoso!_ Pensó al ver a Potter tan sonriente.

-Es usted un joven insufrible joven Potter, inaguantable.

-Y usted un hombre frígido.- Snape se sonrojo aún más al mismo tiempo que Harry sonreía.- Perdón, quise decir rígido.

Siguieron con su duelo de miradas, Snape ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia al ver la sonrisilla cada vez más grande de su estudiante. Tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo, pero no podía. Era un profesor.

_Espero que Potter se gradué pronto. Así ya no sería su profesor.-_ pensó Severus sonriendo un poco.

Antes de que alguno se siguiera atacando, escucharon los gritos de Madam Pomfrey impidiéndole el paso a una estudiante.

-¡Necesito verlo!

-¡No puede! ¡Está descansando!

-¡Pero enserio necesito verlo!- la chica ahora lloraba y gritaba más fuerte.

-¡Se lo advierto señorita Greengrass, salga ahora mismo!

Harry y Snape se tensaron al oír el nombre de la alumna que deseaba entrar y ver al único paciente de la enfermera. Y más aún en cuanto vieron entrar a una joven de largo cabello castaño ondulado y unos grandes ojos verdes.

Por alguna razón, Harry siempre había sentido algo de desprecio hacia Astoria Greengrass. Solo que nunca supo bien el porqué de eso.

Tal vez por el color de sus ojos. A Harry nunca le gusto el verde.

-Señorita Greengrass, váyase ahora mismo a su dormitorio.- Snape hablo con frialdad hacia la chica. _Raro_ pensó Harry, Snape quería a la chica como quería a Malfoy.

-¡Es mi culpa que el este así profesor! ¡Todo es mi culpa!

La chica lloraba desconsolada, pero eso no logro conmover a ninguno de los hombres –consientes- en esa enfermería.

-La culpa fue de Potter, el chico que vivió con tendencias psicoagresivas.

-¡No! Yo le dije a Draco que estaba embarazada y él no lo tomo bien.

Y aunque la mirada de Snape no mostro ni un poco de sorpresa, la de Pomfrey y Harry la mostraron demasiado, especialmente Harry.

Malfoy sería padre.

Se casaría con Astoria y tendrían una familia.

En ese momento Harry no fue consiente del dolor que sintió en su corazón al saber que Malfoy sería padre. Que formaría una familia con un hermoso bebe rubio.

No sintió lo roto que se volvió su corazón.

Pero si sintió y vio como Draco despertaba y miraba al profesor de pociones a los ojos, pero no con una mirada desolada y triste como la que tenia en los baños.

Una sonrisa tan hermosa que hizo a todos los presentes sonreír de manera involuntaria:

-Voy a ser padre.

Puedo que este no tenga mucho de comedia, pero no sentí que fuera el momento correcto para poner comedia. El próximo capítulo juro que tendrá humor si o sí.


	2. ¿Tori?

¿Tori?

En cuanto Malfoy despertó, Harry fue rápidamente sacado del lugar -sin siquiera poder decir nada- por un furioso Snape y una fría Astoria. Y para cuando la puerta se cerró en sus narices, Harry pudo oír los gritos de emoción de Astoria –así como sus sollozos- y los gritos enfurecidos de Snape, que pronto se silenciaron.

_Tal vez usaron un hechizo_ pensó el moreno caminando a su sala común.

Camino con la mirada perdida en sus zapatos con un millón de pensamientos poblando su mente, Malfoy, bebé, Astoria, Snape, Muerte, Dolor y, la peor palabra de todas que Harry había pensado: Matrimonio.

La sala común estaba medio llena cuando por fin atravesó el retrato, vio a sus amigos sentados frente a la chimenea hablando y riendo, pero no se sentía de humor, aún era capaz de recordar los chillidos de Astoria y los gritos de Snape. Por eso decidió quedarse en su habitación hasta que llegara Voldemort a matarlo personalmente.

No funciono. Hermione lo había visto y ahora lo miraba muy enojada.

-¿Dónde has estado Harry?

-Por ahí.- No iba a decir nada sobre lo de Malfoy, no porque se lo hayan pedido. Más bien, no era capaz de pensarlo siquiera, ¿Cómo iba a decirlo en voz alta?

-¿No has estado siguiendo a Malfoy de nuevo verdad? – Hermione se había puesto de pie y lo fulminaba. Si Harry no estuviera tan nervioso por lo de Malfoy, tal vez le hubiera gritado a Hermione.

-¡Si, Hermione! ¡Has adivinado! – Mentiras, nervioso o no, Harry siempre gritaba últimamente cuando se metían en su vida.- ¿Y sabes qué? Tengo en mi habitación una bitácora sobre los horarios de Malfoy.

-¡Basta Harry! ¡Cierra la boca! –Hermione también empezaba a gritar y sacar su carácter.

-¡Tienes razón! Tengo que ver a qué hora ira a orinar.- Vio la sonrisa de Ginny y Ron y sonrió.- Si me disculpas, tengo que anotar el número de respiraciones de Malfoy.

Subió las escaleras pisando con fuerza cada escalón y a medio camino oyó la voz de Hermione gritándole que era un idiota y entrometido.

-¡No sabes cómo me importa! En un segundo lo anoto en mi diario.- Le respondió el moreno recargándose en el barandal y viendo a Hermione con furia.

Azoto la puerta de su habitación al mismo tiempo que Hermione gritaba de pura frustración, si había algo que Harry tenía que aceptar era que esa pelea lo había desahogado un poco de todo el fiasco que había sido su día.

Casi mata a Malfoy, vio a Snape, vio a Astoria, vio a Snape, fue insultado por Snape injustamente, Malfoy va a ser padre, Malfoy SERÁ padre del hijo de Astoria Greengrass, Malfoy se casara con ella, Malfoy tendrá miles de bebes rubios con ella y morirán de ancianos. Y para rematar…. Snape le había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

Deseaba tanto poder desquitar toda su furia sobre alguien, no alguien de Gryffindor pues luego se sentiría terriblemente culpable. Tenía que ser de Slytherin, ellos siempre se merecían los insultos y eran capaces de darle más fuerza a la pelea.

Tenía que ser Malfoy.

_¡No! ¡No pienses en el!_ Se dijo mentalmente mientras se golpeaba con una almohada en el rostro. Malfoy ahora sería padre y tendría cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Ya no habría más peleas, ni insultos y mucho menos miradas llenas de furia y desprecio.

Todo sería para Astoria.

No golpes ni insultos, de eso no hablaba Harry, él se refería a otra cosa más particular.

Se refería a que toda la atención de Malfoy la tendría Astoria.

La madre de su hijo.

Harry no se molestó en cambiarse de ropa, estaba demasiado cansado, confuso y furioso como para ir por su pijama. Abrazo con fuerza su almohada, cerró los ojos y espero que el sueño llegara.

Eso sí, antes de caer dormido su mente volvió a llenarse de pensamientos, igual de horribles que los de hace un rato, donde una Astoria sonreía abrazando a un Draco igual de feliz que cargaba a un bebe rubio de lindos ojos verdes.

Grandes y brillantes ojos verdes.

Por otro lado del castillo, Draco –ya despierto y en sus cinco sentidos- pensaba en la verdadera razón por la que estaba tan presionado, no era por el hecho de ser padre, en realidad si lo presionaba, pero no de ese modo tan asfixiante y doloroso como lo era planear el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore y la entrada de los mortifagos al colegio.

Eso sí era presión.

Había despertado justo en el momento en el que Astoria había gritado que era su culpa que él estuviera en la enfermería, quería decirle a Astry que la culpa había sido suya por no saberse controlar y haber atacado a Potter. Pero su garganta dolía un poco así que cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras sacaba y metía aire.

Se quedó oyendo como el profesor Snape culpaba a Potter, a él si no tuvo el sentimiento de aclararle que no era su culpa, Draco admitía parte de su culpa, pero si Potter no fuera tan entrometido ahora el no estaría aquí con un dolor horrible en el pecho.

Ya se sentía listo para hablar y abrir los ojos, pero había decidido quedarse a oír la charla entre su profesor y lo que sea que fuera Astoria.

-¡No! Yo le dije a Draco que estaba embarazada y él no lo tomo bien.

_Mejor despertar ahora_ se dijo para sonreír al recordar a su futuro hijo_, su bebé_.

-Voy a ser padre.- no pudo evitar sonreír al decirlo y tampoco evito mirar con sorpresa como todos los ahí presentes le sonreían con dulzura, _¡Vaya, Potter ahora trata de matarme con su sonrisa! _Se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta de lo mal que había sonado eso hasta en sus pensamientos. _¡Estúpido Potter!_

A continuación fue testigo de la fuerza y coordinación que tenían el profesor Snape y Astoria, ambos habían tomado un brazo de Potter y lo habían lanzado fuera de la habitación, eso sí, Draco pudo ver a Snape sonreír al azotarle la puerta en la cara a un shockeado Potter.

Luego vinieron los gritos, de parte de Snape y de Astoria, y Draco lo único que quería era dormir y pensar en su hijo. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

-¿Cómo diablos te pudiste embarazar Astoria? ¡Solo tienes 15 años!

-¿Cómo que como? ¡Obvio que como se embaraza todo el mundo!

-¡Merlín santo! ¡Son unos irresponsables y más tú Draco! –lo señalo Snape con el ceño increíblemente fruncido.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Fui un estúpido pero no me arrepiento! – se sentó en la cama el rubio mirando a su profesor con rabia.

-¿No te arrepientes? –Pregunto con sorna el profesor.- Eso dices ahora, pero cuando veas que no puedes cuidar la vida de esa pobre criatura y lo veas como una carga ya veremos si no te arrepentirás de haber actuado como un estúpido sangre sucia.

-¡Basta! No le permitiré que me hable así profesor.- Draco ya estaba más que furioso, claro que el cuidaría a su hijo y nunca se arrepentiría de él.- ¡Usted no sabe nada!

Draco siempre le habita tenido cariño y respeto a Snape, era su profesor favorito y siempre creyó que el sentimiento era mutuo. Al parecer no.

El rostro de Snape se puso más agrio y miro a los jóvenes frente con desdén:

-Tiene que abortar.

_¡Eso no!_ Se dijo Draco listo para pararse y darle un buen derechazo a su querido profesor, más no hizo ningún movimiento por ponerse de pie ya que Astoria lo tomo del hombro y lo miro con sus grandes ojos verdes.

-¿Astoria tu….quieres? – dejo la pregunta al aire pues no se sentía capaz de hacerla, nunca pensó que Astoria haría algo como eso, nunca ella.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es mi bebe! – le susurro furiosa.- Pero no quiero que hagas una estupidez como ir y golpear a Snape.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- pregunto haciéndose el desentendido e indignado.

-Te conozco _demasiado_ bien.- susurro delicadamente cerca de su oído mientras masajeaba su espalda.

Se sonrojo un poco al comprender las palabras de Astoria, desde ese día en el balcón de su habitación en la Mansión Malfoy no había persona que lo conociera mejor que la joven que tenía enfrente.

_Su Astoria. Su perfecta Astoria._

Y como era tan perfecta, Astoria giro su rostro sin despegar su nariz del cuello de Draco y dijo con toda la firmeza que una chica de 15 años puede tener.

-Draco y yo ya hemos decidido tener al bebe.- Mostro sus perlados dientes al profesor Snape y continuo.- Lamentablemente eso significa que no tomaremos en cuenta su sugerencia, pero gracias por ofrecerla.

-Eres una pilla.- susurro Draco lo más bajo que le fue posible.

-Y me amas por eso.- se inclinó y beso suavemente los labios del rubio.

El carraspeo de Snape los volvió a la realidad y ambos voltearon a verlo, pero ya no estaba aquel gesto agrio. Ahora sonreía.

-Ya que han tomado su decisión. Iré por el profesor Dumbledore.

Draco y Astoria abrieron los ojos con asombro y miedo. Dumbledore no podía venir, no cuando Draco tenía que matarlo. Y si hacia eso, ya no tendrían un lugar seguro donde vivir. Era obvio que sus padres no los aceptarían.

-Y cuando el profesor Dumbledore hable con ustedes, hará lo correcto.

Snape guardo silencio un momento listo para ver las expresiones de horror de ese par de chiquillos estúpidos e irresponsables.

-Llamara a sus padres.

Esta vez, Draco y Astoria mostraron más expresiones, entre ellas muecas al saber que sus padres vendrían inmediatamente después de que hablaran con Dumbledore. Tal vez podrían huir, solo tenían que tener al menos un tiempo para ir por sus cosas y listo.

-El director Dumbledore vendrá a primera hora mañana.

_¡Mierda! _Los adolescentes maldijeron su suerte y Snape salió de la habitación sonriendo un poco, pero de inmediato dejo de hacerlo. Lo esperaba una larga noche de charla con Albus.

-¡Tenemos que irnos! – grito Draco al ver la puerta cerrada y sin nadie a la vista, pues Pomfrey también había salido con Snape.

-¡Estas herido! No nos iremos contigo así.- Astoria se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño de esa manera que lograba hacer reír a Draco.

-¿Iremos?- pregunto desconcertado el rubio.

-Claro, Tori y yo no iremos cargando contigo si estas herido. Solo nos ira peor.

-¿Tori?

-Draco, te ves ridículo preguntando cosas absurdas. Tori es nuestro bebe.

-Mi hijo no se llamara Tori, ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-¿No es obvio amor? AsTORIa, ¿Lo entiendes? – exclamo con una carcajada.

-No, mi hijo no tendrá tu nombre. – refunfuño el rubio.

-Si es niña, será Astoria, pero le diremos Tori.

-Eso nunca pasara querida, será un varón como todos los Malfoy y se llamara Draco.- sonrió satisfecho Draco.

-¿No crees que es un poco ególatra llamar a tu hijo como tú?

-Mira quien lo dice.- la miro el rubio con burla y Astoria le dio un leve golpe en el brazo.

-Sera una niña preciosa, la llamaremos Astoria pero será Tori para la familia y amigos. Y no se te ocurra contradecirme Malfoy.- le apunto furiosa la chica, con sus ojos brillando de rabia.

_Me encantan sus ojos cuando está furiosa. Se ven más oscuros._

-Como tú digas, pero ya verás será un varón y lo llamaremos Draco. Dray para la familia y amigos.- le sonrió el rubio mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Ni lo sueñes _cariño_.

-Ya veremos _dulzura._

Siguieron discutiendo otro rato sobre el nombre del bebe, pero se cansaron rápidamente y Astoria subió a la cama junto a Draco y se abrazaron para dormir.

-¿Draco?

-¿Si?

-¿Qué haremos con Dumbledore? – Astoria espero la respuesta de Draco pacientemente, ya lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que Draco estaba tratando de buscar algo que la tranquilizara.

-Lo que siempre se hace para ganarse el cariño del viejo.

-¿Tener una aventura genial? – por un momento la pareja pensó en Potter.

-Casi.

-Dime.

-Seremos Gryffindor´s.- susurro Draco sonriendo y acariciando el cabello de una asqueada Astoria.

-Voy a vomitar.

-Yo también, sabes que no se ser sentimental.

-No, enserio voy a vomitar.- Astoria brinco de la cama y se fue a encerrar en el baño. Afuera un preocupado Draco –sin saber que las náuseas eran común en el embarazo- toco la puerta suavemente y dijo.

-Vamos, no es para tanto Astry. Solo un poco de sonrisas y ya.- Al seguir oyendo las náuseas Draco hablo más fuerte.- ¡Sonreírle a Dumbledore no te va a matar!

Más nauseas.

-A menos que tengas una sonrisa tan estúpida como Potter, en ese caso matarías a todos.

Y así pasaron dos horas, con una Astoria vomitando, un Draco haciendo chistes malos, Snape y Dumbledore charlando sobre los Slytherin y con Harry soñando con un bebe cabeza de cono de cabello negro y ojos grises.

Moontsee VR : Siii, Draco ya va a ser padre, pero como ves Astoria no está muy de acuerdo en que sea de un Scorpus. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Y sobre lo de la boda no lo sé, tal vez Draco se quede conmigo y deje a Astry. Y si, Harry es un imbécil. Pero tu tranquila, que yo ya lo hare sufrir.

lucas1177 : ¿No te ha pasado que odias a alguien a pesar de que tiene algún parecido contigo? Eso le paso a Harry, solo que no supe explicar bien la idea. Pero de todos modos agradezco tu aclaración y me encanta que te haya gustado el principio, ojala también te guste el resto.

Princes-Slash: Ya te he dado más, espero que me des más comentarios. Yo también quiero más de esos.

Deardeay : ¡Mi primer comentario! Me alegra que no hayas visto la serie, aun puedo sorprenderte con la historia. Y créeme habrá muchos bebes aquí. Espero que sigas leyendo el fic por tu curiosidad, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Y Harry es un rebelde, parte de su carácter en este fic.

Y gracias al resto por leer, ojala ninguno haya visto la serie, es más espero que ya ni se acuerden del nombre. Espero comentarios, dudas, recomedanciones.

Alfy-Malfoy

Moontsee VR

himeko sohma

reyincoloro

sharik21

svisanve

SaskiaKazeElric

lucas1177

reyincoloro


	3. Charla

Antes que nada quiero decir que publicare este mensaje un par de veces, los chistes y eso vienen hasta abajo.

Quiero pedir una disculpa a aquellas personas que comentaron Chorós, como sabran esa historia la borre, pero sus comentarios los guarde y los aprecie mucho, por eso quería compensarlos de alguna manera y es dedicandoles los próximos capítulos de varias de mis historias. Se lo mereces porque borre todo y lo lamento.

Gracias a:

marivel black (potterfics)

amoreblack (slasheaven)

darysnape (slasheaven)

KASANDRA POTTER (slasheaven)

gemma (amoryaoi)

Jo E Annmin (amoryaoi)

Creanme que se los recompensare con una historia solo para ustedes, porque me siento horrible por borrar toda esa historia. Que sepan que guardo sus comentarios. No fui tan tonta.

_Charla_

-¿Estas nervioso Draco? –Astoria lo tomo de la mano para darle ánimos, en un rato entraría el Director Dumbledore para hablar con ellos sobre el embarazo, el colegio y sus padres.- ¿Draco?

La mano de Astoria junto a la suya siempre lo había tranquilizado pero esta vez no, no tanto como antes, tenía ganas de vomitar y unas ganas de llorar, todo esto parecía tan extraño, como si estuviera en otra realidad.

Quería descansar y olvidar todo.

Miro el rostro de Astoria que estaba mirándolo preocupada y ahora estaba acariciando su mano suavemente. No podía desmoronarse ahora, no con Astoria y él bebe en camino.

Eso era de cobardes.

Y él no lo era tanto.

-Sí, estoy bien. Solo un poco cansado.- le sonrió con burla a la chica.- Gracias a ti y a tus locas ganas de vomitar.

-¡Cállate Draco! Es tu culpa por decir tus locos planes.- Astoria hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. Draco amaba la forma en la que ella hacia pucheros. Era adorable.- ¿Crees que funcione?

-Tiene que funcionar.

Se tomaron de las manos mientras esperaban la llegada de Dumbledore, ninguno sentía ánimos de comer pero de todos modos pidieron algo de comida para el otro, siendo tan tercos como lo eran, ambos pelearon por quien comería primero.

-¡Estas embarazada, tienes que comer! –Draco le acerco el plato de avena a Astoria pero ella lo rechazo.

-¡Tú también tienes que comer! –La chica le acerco un plato de fruta que el rubio igualmente rechazo.- ¡Draco!

-¡Comeré cuando tu comas!

-¡Perfecto!

-¡Excelente!

Se quedaron así un par de minutos hasta que cada uno olvido el orgullo –y su terquedad- comiendo algo de la comida que le ofreció el otro. No se pidieron disculpas ni nada.

Siempre han sido así.

En cuanto acabaron de desayunar la puerta de la enfermería se abrió sin hacer ruido para dejar entrar al Director Dumbledore y al profesor Snape, mientras el primero iba con una sonrisa en los labios, el segundo tenía el ceño demasiado fruncido para ser sano y no dejaba de resoplar.

-Buenos días jóvenes, me he enterado de la feliz noticia.- La pareja trato de seguir fría e imperturbable, nunca se han acostumbrado a la alegría extraña de su director.- ¿Qué tal están?

-Maravillosamente director Dumbledore, ¿Cómo se encuentra usted? –A pesar de no entender al hombre, Draco no estaba dispuesto a ser un grosero.

-Muy bien joven Malfoy.- Dumbledore tomo una silla y se sentó frente a la cama donde estaban sentados los jóvenes.- ¿Puedo llamarte Draco?

-Me encantaría, no tengo problemas en lo absoluto.- Astoria se rio un poco de lo besa culos que se oía el rubio.- Y estoy seguro de que a Astoria no le importara que la llame por su nombre.

Los ojos del director viajaron a la chica que se había sonrojado –no sabía si de furia o risa- y tenía los labios fruncidos, en cuanto se percató de su mirada, la jovencita sonrió con dulzura.

-Claro que no tengo problemas en que me llame por mi nombre director.- Sino conociera a esa chica desde los 11 años se habría dejado engaña muy fácilmente por esa sonrisa dulce y ojos alegres.- Suena mucho más familiar, ¡Justo como me gusta!

La pareja se rio un rato y pronto Dumbledore se unió a sus suaves risas, desde que entro a la enfermería el director se dio cuenta de las intenciones de esa joven pareja de serpientes.

No por nada iban en Slytherin donde uno de sus lemas era la supervivencia a cualquier costo.

Y también el de la astucia, una característica de la que al parecer Severus Snape carecía según Dumbledore.

Si Snape fuera tan astuto como esos alumnos no habrían peleado durante toda la noche sobre el futuro de los estudiantes.

-¡La chica tiene que abortar! –Severus había dicho la noche anterior, estaba furioso con Draco y Astoria. Y se estaba empezando a enojar con Dumbledore.- ¡No pueden tener un hijo!

-¿Por qué no Severus? –Dumbledore estaba sentado en su silla dándole la espalda a Severus y mirando las estrellas.- Creo que su hijo sería un bebe maravilloso.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Son unos niños! – golpeo con su puño el escritorio tirando un par de pergaminos en el proceso.- No pueden cuidar un bebe, ni siquiera saben cuidarse.

-Es verdad, ahora tendrán que aprender a cuidarse y cuidar a otro.- volteo su silla y miro los ojos del profesor de pociones.- Confió en que hagan un buen trabajo.

-No harán un buen trabajo, lo más seguro es que maten a la pobre criatura de hambre.- exclamo Snape colérico.

-¡Severus no digas esas cosas! – El director frunció el ceño y miro con desaprobación al otro hombre.- ¡Se ve que ya quieren al bebe!

Snape se calló un momento pensando en argumentos que convencieran al director de que hicieran abortar a la chica Greengrass, ese bebe solo traería desgracias.

-¿Y el Señor Tenebroso?

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Draco es un mortifago y lo apoya.

El anciano director ya había pensado en esa posibilidad por eso un rato antes había hablado con Poppy para que le aclarara una cuestión.

-No, no lo es.- la estupefacción de Snape provoca las risas en el director.- Créeme Severus, Poppy ya lo ha comprobado.

-¿De qué me habla? –refunfuño el hombre.

-El joven Malfoy no tiene ninguna marca tenebrosa en el cuerpo.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-A menos que cuenten las que provoco Harry.-continuo ignorando al profesor.

-¡Mentira! Lucius me ha dicho que lo marcaría este verano.- Snape estaba seguro de que Lucius no había mentido, nunca mentía sobre los mortífagos.- Debe ser un truco.

-No, confío en la inteligencia de Poppy y sé que no hay ninguna marca.- el anciano se acarició la barba distraídamente y le guiño un ojo al profesor de pociones.- Algo paso que hizo que los Malfoy se olvidaran de eso.

-¿Me estás diciendo que saben del embarazo de Greengrass? –tomo asiento y se cruzó de brazos. Le parecía imposible ver a Lucius y Narcissa aceptando ser abuelos tan pronto.

-En lo absoluto.- Dumbledore perdió cualquier rastro de alegría de sus ojos.- Pero pronto lo sabrán.

-Obviamente los mataran.- Snape chasqueo la lengua y siguió.-Tu no conoces a los Greengrass y Malfoy como yo, son gente peligrosa y despiadada.

-No los creo capaces de dañar a sus hijos.- murmuro un poco inseguro el hombre. Confiaba en los Greengrass, pero en los Malfoy no tanto.- Ya sabes lo fuerte que es el amor por un hijo.

-Sí, lo sé.

_James y Lily Potter eran el ejemplo más claro de lo que hace el amor de los padres hacia su hijo._

Pensaron los hombres oyendo el crepitar de la chimenea, los cantos de algunas lechuzas y búhos, y encapsulados en sus propios pensamientos sobre su nuevo problema.

-¿Y qué haremos con ellos? – Nombrar a Lily Potter siempre lograba tranquilizar al profesor de pociones.- ¿Dejaras que se los lleven sus padres?

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿No les dirás a los Malfoy y a los Greengrass de lo que provocaron las travesuras de sus hijos? – exclamo desdeñoso.

-Sí, pero aún no. Necesito hablar con los jóvenes antes de hacer otra cosa.- El anciano apareció una tetera y sirvió un poco de té para cada uno.-No quiero que nada se arruine.

-¿Por qué te interesan los jóvenes Albus? –Agrego un poco de azúcar al té y soplo.- ¿Qué buscas lograr?

-Me sorprende que aún no te hayas dado cuenta.- Bebió un poco del té y le sonrió afable al hombre de enfrente.- Es bastante claro en realidad.

-¿Por qué no me iluminas con tu magnificencia y elocuencia? –refunfuño el hombre con tono burlón y frío.

Solo hizo a Dumbledore carcajearse un momento antes de hablar.

-Sabemos que el amor por un hijo es muy fuerte, no creo que los Malfoy y Greengrass sean la excepción.

-¿Qué significa todo tu discurso?

-Los Malfoy y Greengrass se unirán a la Orden y a cambio nosotros cuidaremos a sus hijos y a su nieto.- Dio otro sorbo y lo saboreo lentamente. Gozando la bebida y de la expectativa del futuro.- Así de simple.

Severus deposito con fuerza la taza en el escritorio sin importarle que unas gotas salpicaran los pergaminos y su túnica.

-¿Y si no se unen? ¿Qué pasara con Draco y Astoria? –Aunque los jóvenes no fueran de su familia y a veces fueran un completo martirio (especialmente Draco), eso no significaba que no los quisiera.- ¿Los dejaras solos y sin protección?

Si bien Albus Dumbledore era un buen hombre y que trataba de ayudar a todos, tampoco lo era tanto como para dejar al hijo de un mortifago bajo su protección. Tenía que tener cuidado, demasiado tal vez.

-¡Digno de ti Dumbledore! –se sorprendió al oír la voz rabiosa de Snape.- ¡Si fuera Potter le aplaudirías su idiotez!

-Eso no es verdad Severus, yo nunca le aplaudiría a Harry algo así.- se levantó ligeramente ofendido de su silla y encaro al profesor.- Y a ningún otro alumno.

-No te pido que los aplaudas, te pido que los protejas.- Se veía como hace 15 años, exactamente igual que cuando le pidió que cuidara a los Potter.- Son unos idiotas, pero no son malos.

Albus admitía que los jóvenes no eran malos, eran jóvenes y por ende siempre escuchaban a su familia, pero ahora tendrían un hijo y por lo según le conto Poppy, ellos estaban felices con la noticia, nerviosos y con miedo, pero felices al fin y al cabo.

¿Sería el amor por su hijo más fuerte que el que les tenían a sus padres?

Albus enserio esperaba que sí.

-Bien Severus, si sus familias no aceptan el trato cuidare a los chicos.- suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa. Esperaba no arrepentirse.-Solo espero que al menos ellos no compliquen las cosas.

-Hablare con ese par y me escucharan.-Severus trato de hacer una sonrisa pero solo pareció un intento raro, ya era tarde y prefirió irse.- Gracias Dumbledore, te juro que no te arrepentirás de ayudarlos.

_Más te vale Severus, no estamos en tiempo de equivocarnos. _

Pensó el anciano pero no dijo nada, en lugar de eso aprovecho que Severus aún no se iba para hablarle.

-Espera Severus, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta.

-¿Cuál? –siseo el hombre apretando el pomo con fuerza, Severus Snape se pone peligroso si no duerme al menos una hora.

-¿Crees que sea niño o niña?

-¡Por Merlín! –soltando un bufido y varias maldiciones, Snape cerró con un portazo y se retiró a dormir.

En el despacho solo se escuchó la risa del director por la expresión de Severus, verlo un poco molesto siempre lo ponía de buen humor. Eso y los bebes.

Esperaba que el joven Malfoy y la señorita Greengrass le permitirían cuidar al pequeño o pequeña.

Sonrió triste el anciano al recordar lo que le había pasado a los padres del último bebe que tuvo en sus brazos.

Una noche antes de la muerte de James y Lily el por fin había conocido al pequeño Harry, recuerda que él bebe era risueño y adorable.

Le partió el alma ver que al día siguiente se había quedado huérfano y él no había podido evitarlo.

-No dejare que pase de nuevo.- mascullo triste recordando lo felices que se veían ese día.

-¿Cómo dijo director Dumbledore? –Albus parpadeo confundido y por un segundo creyó ver a James y Lily Potter frente a él, hasta que recordó donde estaba y con quien.

-Si Astoria querida, estoy bien.- La chica le recordaba un poco a Harry, tenía los ojos verdes pero no tan oscuros como los de Harry. La forma en la que se tocaba el vientre sí que le recordó a Lily.- Ya saben cómo son los viejos, se distraen con todo.

-No se preocupe director Dumbledore.- Mientras Astoria le recordaba un poco a Lily y Harry, era Draco el que más lo confundía, le recordaba a James por el brillo en la mirada, el de la paternidad, pero también le recordaba a Lucius y su soberbia e inteligencia.

-Bien, ¿Qué me estaban diciendo antes de mi distracción? –los miro de nuevo dejándolos de ver como esa pareja de Gryffindor para verlos como eran, unos Slytherin.

-Queríamos hablarle sobre nuestros padres.-tomados de las manos y con esas poses tímidas y avergonzadas los chicos sí que podrían engañar a cualquiera.- No queremos que sepan nada.

-Son sus padres y yo el director de esta escuela, es mi deber reportarle esta situación a sus padres.- miro con curiosidad los rostros desencajados de sus alumnos y su palidez extrema.- ¿Puedo saber la razón por la que no quieren que sus padres sepan esto?

Draco y Astoria guardaron silencio pensando en decir lo que sabían o no, habían discutido esto ayer de forma rápida y superficial, pero ahora ya no sabían si decirlo o no. Se miraron y eso basto para que el rubio se decidiera a hablar.

-Son mortífagos.

Ni el director ni el profesor Snape se esperaron que los jóvenes hicieran eso, pensaron que eran fieles a sus familias. Se habían equivocado.

-No queremos que nuestro hijo este cerca de ellos.- Para darle más emoción a sus palabras, Astoria puso una mano en su vientre y se mordió el labio.-Amamos a nuestros padres, pero más a nuestro bebe.

La enfermería permaneció en ese silencio sepulcral por un largo rato, los jóvenes dirigiéndose miradas de preocupación y los mayores sin mirarse en lo absoluto.

Cuando lo hicieron Albus hablo.

-De todos modos se lo debo comunicar a sus padres.

Los Slytherin presentes mostraron en sus caras el horror y la sorpresa que recorrían sus cuerpos, mientras la pareja estaba lista para dar miles de argumentos para convencer al anciano, Snape ya estaba listo para criticar a Dumbledore por su odio hacia los Slytherin.

Mas ninguno llego a hablar porque la voz del director retumbo en el lugar.

-Dentro de un par de meses hablaremos con sus padres, así todos ya estaremos preparados mentalmente.- Ver las expresiones de sus alumnos y de Snape le provocaron ganas de reírse con fuerza, en lugar de eso les guiño un ojo y se dispuso a irse. Sin embargo, la voz de Draco lo detuvo.

-Antes de que se vaya quería comunicarle mi idea.- el chico tartamudeo un poco y estaba sonrojado, algo que no muchos Malfoy hacían.- Es algo que hemos pensado Astoria y yo que nos gustaría hacer en la cena.

-Te escucho Draco.

Dumbledore presto atención a la idea que le plantearon Draco y Astoria, era un plan bastante simple y algo complicado que podía tener solamente consecuencias nefastas. Cuando expuso su opinión fue Astoria quien respondió.

-Eso es lo que buscamos.

Le explicaron otro rato su idea y aunque no se convenció del todo, acepto ayudarlos con su plan para la cena de esa noche.

Se despidió de ellos con un apretón de manos y observo como Severus se quedaba, el profesor de pociones le había pedido que quería hablar con la pareja a solas para preparar mejor el plan de esa noche.

Ya en la puerta y con el pomo en su mano, Albus volteo hacia los jóvenes Slytherin, admitía que tenían cierto parecido con James y Lily, a excepción de dos simples cosas.

Que no eran de Gryffindor, es decir, que menos confianzudos.

Y que no tenían a un Severus Snape para cuidarlos como lo tenían James y Lily.

-Aún.

Él ya se encargaría de buscar a alguien que los cuidara como alguna vez lo hizo Severus con Lily, Harry y James.

Como he visto un par de quejas sobre la falta de slash, me han obligado a darles spoiler para que sean felices, si son de esas personas que odien el spoiler ya no lean. ALERTA DE SPOILER.

Antes de dejar el súper spoiler, quiero un comentario increíble que me ponga de humor increíble, para los que leen sobre la calabacita rellena pronto habrá otro concurso. Mucho más fácil. Como sea, ¿Y mis comentarios donde están?

SPOILER

Harry habla con Draco.


End file.
